1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical display device and an electronic device, and more particularly to an electro-optical display device and an electronic device provided with the electro-optical display device.
2. Related Art
As an electro-optical display device, there is known, e.g., a liquid crystal display panel that employs an active matrix drive system (one example of such an electro-optical display device is disclosed in JP-A 2004-6782).
As disclosed in, e.g., JP-A 2004-6782, the liquid crystal display panel includes light shutters that make use of optical characteristics of a liquid crystal which are to be changed by application of electric fields. For example, letters and images can be displayed by providing the light shutters in a one-to-one relationship with pixels.
However, the liquid crystal display panel involves a problem in that the liquid crystal is degraded by light. This problem becomes more severe as the light used gets more intensive. For that reason, it is impossible for the liquid crystal display panel to display a high quality image for an extended period of time.
Further, in the electro-optical display device stated above, it is desirable to increase utilization efficiency of light.